Party Time
by Neerp
Summary: Kurama is throwing Hiei a party. Rem decides to take his little brother Ranma. What whackyness will insue? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Neerp: So... as my reveiw told you, my first fic here SUCKED! I mean, I'm so bad at this, but thanks for the advice 0 I'm going to try again, this time on a lighter note! Tehe! Lately I've been reading Dragonlance, and watching Trigun, all while reading Ranma fics! GOSH! N E way, I'm going to Attempt a crossover, ATTEMPT! Please send this hopeless wright feedback, more wrighting tips would be nice! By the way, I took Run Away off... hehe Also, Rem is my character, and the only other thing I own is three Radios!   
  
Ranma sighed. When is he going to get here, he said it would only take a minuet! He looks at his watch. Minuet my ass! 2 hours I'v been sitting here! Gawd Damnit! Suddenly a blue beat-up station wagon comes down the street. In the front seat, is a young man, whom looks oddly like Ranma, with his hair down, insted of in a braid. Ranma sighs. "Finaly, took you long enough!" "Get in the car." Rem snorts. Ranma gets into the passenger seat. It's about five minuets before Rem speaks. "Some friends of mine are haveing a surprise party, you wanna come?" "Sure, what's the catch?" "No catch bro, just some friends." Ranma smirks. Rem is nutorius for haveing crazy friends. "Who's party?" "Hiei's" "The short one who never talks!?" "Oh he talks Ran..." "To us I mean." "Ya." "He'll kill you." "Not me, Ranma, Kura..." "Great... the pansy." "You won't be saying that tonight!" Rem laughs. "Everyone who we could get to come will be there. Hiei's been... away for a while." It was obvious to Ranma that his brother was leaving out something. The thought of Just who would be there kindof scared Ranma."By the way, when are you going to get rid of this hunk of junk, anyway?" "When I get a better job then waiting tables for Shampoo..."  
They pulled into the spot near the dojo where Rem always parked. "You go clean up Ran, we've got a long night ahead of us. Oh, and go tell 'kane she's invited." He winks, then heads upstairs. Ranma grumbles. "He thinks he's so smart, but I can tell he's gonna ask Kasumi to go to!" Ranma also walks up the stairs, but he stops at the last door in the hallway. Akane's room. I wonder if she'll go... He was about to knock on the door, when Akane opens it. "Oh! Ranma!" She blinks. "What do you want?" "I came to err... ask if ummm... if you would like to go to a party with me?" Akane uncarictoristicly smiles. "I'd love to." Ranma is shocked that she would actualy want to go somewhere with him. "You should go get ready." Akane smiles, then returns to her bedroom.  
Ranma sighs. Well, maybe she's just trying to be nice... He grunts as he does a few more situps. There's a knock on his bedroom door. "You ready Ran?" "Ya hold on!" Ranma stands, and puts on his shirt. He opens the door, to see his elder brother standing there. (Now, before we go on, you should know a few things about Rem. He's a twenty-one year old dark martialartist. Which means that he, if he so wanted to, could rip your heart out, littiraly. He enjoys partying, and does so often. He has two best friends, Youko Kurama, and Hiei. These two introduced Rem to their friends, Yusuke Urimeshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Rem is an unoffical part of theam Uremeshi, and is always on call for them. He also has a larg crush on the eldest Tendu sister, Kasumi. Rem always wears black, and looks just like Ranma. The only differance is their Hairstyles. Rem's hair reaches round about his lower back. Rem is the only one in the Tendu home with a job. He waits tables at the Necko Hanten. Now that you know all of this, back to the story!) "Lets go."  
Kasumi smiles at the two boys when they come down the stairs. She is wearing a blue strapless dress Rem bought her.It frames body very well, showing her curves. Akane is wearing a light pink dress, that comes down to her knees. She smiles "Are we ready boys?" "Yes, lets head for the car."  
When the arrive at the party, there seems to already be alot of poeple there. Rem leads the group into the party hall. "Rem! You're here!" Yukina throughs her arms around the very surprised Rem. Rem blinks. "Hey Yukina, geeze! Ow! Too much love there hun, I need ta breeth!" "Sorry Rem!" She giggles, then turns her attention to Ranma. "So you're the little brother I keep hearing about!" Ranma blinks. "And you are...?" "Yukina! I'm a friend of Rems!" Ranma smiles. "Hello Yukina." Suddenly, Ranma was on the ground, with Yusuke kneeling on his cheast. "Long time no see, Saotome!" "Well well, Urameshi! Did you have to jump on me!" "Sure I did!" Ranma chucles, the playfully shoves Yusuke off. "Where's the host of this shindig?" Rem asks. "Over there, helping the girls you brought with there coats." Yusuke says. As he ahd said, Kurama was helping Akane and Kasumi with their coats. After he was finished with that, he indecated to the snack table, and went over to greet the brothers. "Rem, glad you made it!" "Finaly!" A voice behind Kurama states. Tanis smiles as he walks over to Ranma, Rem and Kurama. "It took you long enough!" "Ah! My favoret Half elf!" Tanis snorts. "Funny, very funny...." Rem smiles. "I know, when's the party boy going to get here?" "Soon-" " Evertyone! He's here!" Keico calls form her post by the window. "Everyone hide!" Kurama says.  
Hiei enters the room. It's dark, but smells like... cake? "SURPRISE!!" Hiei is startled, as the light turns on, and a large group of people jump from their hiding places. "Welcome home Hiei!" Kurama says, putting an arm around Hiei. "What in the hells is this about Kurama?" "Well, you've been gone for three months, and so I thought it would be nice to through you a party!" Hiei snorts. "Goody..." Next chapter, we see Hiei and Rem get drunk! Weeehooo! Review please! But be gental! I'm knew at this! 


	2. Chapter 2

Neerp: Here goes chapter two! disclaimer in chapter one!  
  
Hiei sighs. "Nice try, Kurama." He turns to leave, but is stoped by a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Hiei! Have some fun for once!" Rem smiles. Hiei growls. "Fine, but only because if I don't, you two will make the poutie face... and that's just annoying..." Rem laughs. "You got that right! Hey! Look over there, Ran's actualy danceing!!"   
  
In fact, Ranma was danceing, with Akane, and they were having a great time. "I never thought that I could have this much fun with you!" Akane laughs. Ranma blinks. "I'll pretend that wasn't an insult." He smiles. "You never told me that you could dance so well..." Akane laughs. "Right." She brushes her hand over his cheek. He blushes. "Akane..." "HEY! WHO'S UP FOR KARIOKE!!!!!" Rem yells, slightly tipsy from a few drinks. Ranma laughs. "We'll talk later, okay?" Akane nods, and the two walk over to the small stage, set up in the back of the room.   
  
"First up is 'Fuzzball' also known as Hiei!!" Hiei stumbles on to the stage, and when he finaly reaches the microphoe he trips. The up-beat music plays in the background, and Hiei begins to sing. "I'm, too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me!" The croud breaks into part amused, part drunken laughter. Hiei 'shakes his little tush' to the beat of the music. after the 'too sexy' hiei finised is song, he turned on his heal, and stalked off the stage. Rem comes out, and smiles. "Well, that waz unexpected, to say the least, next up will be Tasslhoff Burrfoot... oh I'm scared." Tas skips onto the stage. "Hullo!" He waves to the crowd. The music plays in the background and Tas begins to sing, surprisingly well. "You - you got a nasty reputation, we're in a sticky situation - it's down to me and you!So tell me - is it true ... they say there ain't nobody better, well now that we're together, show me what you can do" He, in ultra Rock star style, leans on the mic stand. "You're under the gun, out on the run, gonna set the night on fire! You're out on the run, under the gun, and playin' to win! Raise your hands!" He pumps his fist into the air. "When you want to let a feeling show!" "Raise your hands" The crowd yells. "From New York to Chicago!" "Raise your hands" "From New Jersey to Tokyo!" a few minuets later, Tas ends his set, and , with a huge smile on his face, skips off the stage. Up next is the very speicial," Rem winks. "Akan Tenduu!" Akane smiles, and sings the first verse, when she gets to the chorus, she looks to Ranma. "Your love, is a one in a million it goes on and on and on. You give me a really good feelin all day long. Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on, you give me a really good feelin all day long." Ranma blushes. why is she looking at me... Her song finishes, and she leaves the stage a quickly as she can. Rem smiles, "Well well... anyways, our next person. VASH!"  
  
Vash walks onto the stage. The sound of lovely 80's rock music palys. "Rag doll, livin' in a movie, HOT TRAMP! Dad's little cutie! So fine, i'll never saw you leaving by the back door!" Everyone laughs. "Aerosmith! Go Vash!!" Kurama yells. Vash's song ends and Rem steps onto, no, sways onto the stage. "An now, Hic for the group song!!" Hiei, Kurama, Vash, Tanis, Tas, Rem, and Yusuke enter the stage, partly falling on each other from their drunkness. Rem starts. " Step inside," "Walk this way!" "You an' me babe," "HEY HEY!" Pause for music Tanis sings, "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on! Livin' like a lover with a radar phone!" Tas sings, "Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, demolition woman, can I be your man?" "YOUR MAN!" (most of them are off key). At this point it is Hiei's turn to sing. "Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light, television lover, baby, go all night!" Rem sings, "Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah!" "YeAh!" "Come on!" Kurama takes the mic from Rem's hands. "Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bubble, break it up!!" All join in. "Pour some sugar on me!" "OH IN THE NAME OF LOVE!!!!" Yusuke screems. "Pour some sugar on me" Vash takes the mic. "C'mon fire me up" "Pour your sugar on me" "Oh, I can't get enough" Tanis takes the microphone back. " I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet YA!!!"  
  
After about three hours, and alot of songs later, the party began to run down. "My ass hurt..." Hiei says, as he lays on the couch, trying to get over the pain from falling off the stage. "Don't stagedive then... We better get going." Ranma says, helping Rem up. Kusmi smiles at Kurama, "thank you for haveing us here!" She says, taking Rem from his brother. Ranma looks at Akane. "Thank you, for a good time." They walk out holding hands.  
  
Neerp: Sort, but sweet. REVIEW! Please 


End file.
